


He Must Never Know

by Jayjay17175



Category: Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood Addiction, Love, M/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: Mitch is a vampire, and Scott doesn't know. What will happen when one night Mitch slips up?





	1. Chapter 1

He Must Never Know

 

Some people believe my kind to be extinct. Some people believe that my species never existed in the first place. And some people love the movies and stories about us. But really vampires are still around, we’ve just modernized. Though our teeth are still sharp, they aren’t like razors, just sharp enough to pierce the skin of the people we feed on. Even then our teeth are retractable, so they are longer when we are feasting. Unlike the movies we can’t turn people, a vampire must be born.

I’ve never told anyone that I’m a vampire, not even Scott. Vampires age very slowly, so in reality I’m 124 instead of 24 like everyone thinks I am. I’ve resisted all of this time drinking from Scott, except from this one slip up when I was ten. We were horsing around and I wound up biting him, he still has the scar to this day, and his blood has been a taste I can never forget. Though legend has it, the blood of the human you’re in love with is like heroin. I’ve been addicted since I bit him back then. Doing everything I can to hold myself back from biting him directly: licking his band aids, kissing his injuries better, anything I can to give me the satisfaction. 

People may think that I see him as merely a meal but that’s far from the truth. He is my entire world. The taste of his blood is just a side effect of my deep feelings for the man. For a brief time I thought him to be a werewolf, because those are around occasionally too, but after investigation it was concluded Scott is just really hairy. 

I was sitting on the couch, watching the normal reruns of Spongebob on T.V. and Scott was in the kitchen cutting up some chicken for his dinner. I hear him hiss to himself, and drop the knife onto the counter. I’m up in a second making my way to the kitchen. He’s holding his finger, his face twisted in pain, I can already smell the blood he is trying to conceal. 

“What happened Scott?” Even though I really didn’t need to ask. 

“Nothing, I just cut myself with the knife,” he said “can you help me out and grab the first aid kit under the bathroom sink?” I nod, and dash to go get the kit. It takes a second of digging but then I find the black bag, zipped up. With my enhanced sense of smell, medical supplies aren’t too difficult to find. 

I make my way back over to the kitchen and Scott has revealed the wound. His hand covered in blood, not an inch of his actual skin showing. I could feel my teeth starting to come out already, I swallowed and bit my lip, suppressing the urge to clean his hand myself. Though I could take this opportunity to get another taste, a taste I haven’t had in a long time. I walk over to him setting the kit on the table, he still looks to be in pain. He tries to open the kit but he is in so much pain that he can’t take his hand from the cut longer than a couple of seconds. My teeth still slowly coming out and I’m starting to sweat as I attempt to hold them back. I knew I would have to stay and help him. Since I am still considered to be a young vampire, I have a hard time controlling myself around blood. Scott knows that I'm antsy around blood, but he just thinks it makes me queasy, he doesn’t know the real reason. 

“Do you need me to help you?” I ask, trying to keep my mouth closed as much as possible to prevent him from seeing the teeth change. 

“Can you? I know you don’t like to be around blood,” look at Scott, being so concerned for me after he almost severed his left index finger. 

“Please Queen,” I reply with a sassy tone. I grab the medical kit and unzip taking out what I hope to be the appropriate materials. I first grab a wad of gauze and tell Scott to move his hand so I can apply pressure and stop the bleeding enough to wrap it properly. I wrap it around the cut and squeeze tightly. 

“Fuck that hurts! Can you not do that?” 

“Sorry. I have to or the bleeding won’t stop.” My vision starts to cloud with red. Shit. This hasn’t happened in 100 years. My eyes are turning red for a need to feast on Scott. They only turn red when one is in too much contact with the blood of the one they love. I try to blink it back, but that grabs Scott’s attention. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, why?” I answer. 

“Look at me.” Reluctantly I look into his eyes and he looks puzzled at the dark red I know my eyes have become. 

“Why are your eyes red?” I knew the question was coming. 

“What are you talking about? My eye’s aren’t red. It’s probably just the blood loss getting to your head,” I reached around the bar, still holding his gauze and set it just behind him; he takes the hint and sits.

Because of the pain he starts to fidget his hand as a natural instinct to shake off the thing causing the pain. 

“Scott quit.” He doesn’t. I reluctantly, but quickly decided to lock my hand with his in an attempt to hold his still. His blood now staining my own, his blue eyes now locking on my face in amazement. A few more minutes pass and I finally pull the gauze away, it's a pretty decent looking gash he cut into himself, but neither of us think it's deep enough for stitches. I put a butterfly band-aid on it and wrap it in gauze once around, and held it in place with medical tape. Scott’s blood on my hand was beginning to dry, and I turn around to use the bathroom in the back. 

“Are you okay?” I heard Scott call. 

“Yeah I’m just going to wash my hands, just sit there so you don’t get dizzy,” and I shut the door before he could reply. I let out a huge sigh and slide down the bathroom door, the cool tile beneath my body. My teeth have now fully grown in, and I let my sight be completely taken by red. I breath for a second to calm myself down and I look at my blood stained hand and can no longer hold back. I turn on the sink to make Scott think I’m washing it and clean the blood myself. Licking my hand and the sweet taste of Scott’s blood fills my mouth, my favorite taste in the world. I suck my fingers ridding myself of the blood, and the strain of holding myself back moments ago completely gone. My head is filled with ecstasy from the blood I haven’t had in years. I feel this ecstasy begin to affect my nether regions, and I start to pant softly. I know I have to go back out there in a second, it wouldn’t take this long to wash blood. 

The next minute I’m rudely interrupted by a knock at the bathroom door. 

“Mitchy are you okay?” I’m off the ground, the water turned off, and the door opened in a millisecond...literally. I glance at myself in the mirror, and see my eyes are beginning to fade back to their normal color, though I was a lot more sloppy than I had originally hoped and Scott’s blood is smeared across my right cheek. Scott looks dumbfounded at this, and reaches for the box of tissues on the counter. He takes one and brings it up to my cheek. 

“WAI-,” I’m cut off by my own stupidity. Why would I want to keep Scott’s blood on my face? Though it’s so irritating! Doesn’t this guy know how precious his blood is to me? And here he is about to discard it like it’s nothing! I’ve waiting years for that! Scott’s dumbfounded look somehow managed to look more dumbfounded. 

“It’s just a tissue, you somehow got blood all over your face,” He cautiously begins to wipe the blood from my cheek. I’m trying so hard to swallow the anger I feel. I can still smell the metallic scent of his blood under all of the medical supplies fighting to conceal it. Once he discards the sacred tissue into the trashcan I plaster a smile on my face. 

“I’ll go get us some food, you get the wine, I’ll be back in a half hour,” and I swiftly walk past him and out the front door, leaving Scott in the bathroom the most confused he’s ever been in his life. 

Come on Mitch, you gotta keep it together. 

 

*TO SEE WHAT MY VISION LOOKS LIKE FOR MITCH PLEASE CLICK THE LINK! (imagine the hair to be his current style)

https://twitter.com/1_Pentaholic/status/874697951406301184


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I sat in my car for 5 minutes ordering gluten free pizza, so I can pick it up. What I need right now is to feed. I can survive on human food, I’ve adapted to live that way, but on nights like this I just need the blood of someone. I drive to the pizza place I ordered from and park, walking to the alley out back, waiting for someone good enough. 

This big man approaches me first, not very surprising, seeing a twink like me in an alley I’m pretty much asking for it. The movies get it all wrong, I don’t have super-strength, I’m just faster than most people. This guy is huge and hunty, your girl is ready. The bigger the people the more blood I can take. 

“Hey, the fuck is a pretty boy like you doing back here,” He says, “Don’t you know it’s dangerous for little girls to be out here alone?” I glare at his smirk as he grips my hair. Now that’s something hunty doesn’t like. I’m behind him faster than he can even notice I moved, I don’t give him the chance to turn around. I jump on his back and bite his neck, my teeth coming out and piercing his neck. He’s spinning around trying to throw me off, but I don’t allow it. I suck until he stops fighting me, he’s now too weak to fight, and I let go. I look at his neck and I left a pretty decent looking hickey. I’d love to hear the story he’ll make up later on when people notice it.

My phone dings and I pull it out of my pocket. Looks like my pizza is ready. I walk around front and through the pizza place door. I pick up my pizza and think of the guy in the alley. 

“Actually, do you happen to have orange juice?” The woman working at the front desk looks at me oddly, but nods her head. 

“Yeah we keep a few for the kids. It’s the first time an adult has asked for one though,” we share a small chuckle and I thank her, handing her money for the food. I leave and walk to the back alley again. The big man is still there trying to get up, and I approached him. He glances at my shoes and looks up. Oh god could this be anymore like a gross movie? I look like the bad guy right now. 

“Please man, I’m done, just back off please,” He begs. It’s odd for me to make a large man under me beg (all the innuendo’s intended). 

“I just thought I’d help a girl out, help her replenish her vitamin C,” I took the orange juice out of the bag I was carrying and set it next to him, “You should be okay in about an hour, your blood cells just need time to regenerate.” 

“What the hell are you?” He asks. I’m obviously not going to tell him I’m a vampire, who would believe me anyways?

“Eh, I’m a little mentally unstable, I have an addiction to blood,” I started to turn and walk away, all the while hearing him mumble 

“And here I thought vampires went extinct.” 

… 

I walked through the door and Scott was sitting on the couch, wine on the coffee table, Spongebob reruns on TV. All traces of blood have disappeared from the house, but that could be because Scott opened up a window somewhere in the house. I plop myself down on the couch next to Scott and I hand him a slice as he hands me my glass. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and then Scott speaks up. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, you must have felt faint, that's why you went to the bathroom huh?” I shake my head. 

“No I just didn’t want you to move from the stool,” I responded not making eye contact. 

“Man, that hallucination was really scary though, I didn’t think I had lost that much blood.” 

“What hallucination?” 

“The one where your eyes turned completely red remember? I asked you,” Oh. I guess I did remember that. It was scary? 

“Why was it scary?” He pondered this for a moment. 

“I don’t know, it kind of reminded me of the volturi you know? Twilight?” I sighed beside myself. Those vampires were nothing like the real thing. 

“Well lucky for you I don’t have red eyes, and I’m not a member of the Volturi,” I said lightheartedly. 

“Yeah. I wonder what vampires would be like in real life,” I started fidgeting on the couch. I just couldn’t help get nervous at his words. What if I’m discovered? What if he’s scared of me afterwards? I don’t want him to ever hate me. Then he busts out in laughter, “Oh god, like vampires are real, the government would have them all locked up in two seconds!” He was still laughing, and I was forcing myself to laugh with him, though I couldn’t help but to feel nervous. Well for now I’m safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Superfruit video today Scott told us that he's allergic to avocado, but I had already written the chapter. I knew some of you might recognize this. Happy reading!

It’s been four weeks since Scott cut himself, and since he made that comment about vampires he’s been obsessed. He’s halfway through the Twilight series, and has been looking at tumblr and twitter. But thankfully he hasn’t done any actual research on vampires other than type that very word into google. I’ve heavily researched vampires and have found some articles on very reliable sources about us, those that could easily give us away. 

I was making breakfast for us this morning. His favorite of eggs and toast with some avocado. He was still in the bathroom getting ready, shaving a little so his beard didn’t look to shaggy. The scent of the scrambled eggs filled my senses, which kind of sucked because I don’t like the smell of eggs.

Suddenly, a different smell violates my nose, a smell that I can’t control myself around. Scott must have cut himself shaving. I go to my room quickly to grab a band-aid for Scott, not thinking about my actions, only trying to cover up the blood before it riles me up again. I can still smell it, and it's killing me, I can tell my eyes are starting to turn a faint shade of red. I shuffle through a few things and find a small square band-aid. I can no longer see the red when my eyes turn, that happens after a few times, and now I can just feel it. I’m standing in front of the closed bathroom door when Scott opens it. I’m holding the band-aid up in between my index and middle finger, holding it out to him. He takes it, his face completely confused. 

“How did you know I cut myself?” Oh. Shit. I shouldn’t have done this. 

“Oh um I heard you Queen, you kinda squealed a bit,” What a sad cover up. 

“Oh I don’t remember making any noise,” He takes a closer look at me. God please don’t notice. The hallway is dark, it’s like impossible to notice. “Hey, step in here,” He waves his hand motioning me into the well lit bathroom. I blink a few times going hoping to make the red dissipate, and I can feel that it doesn’t. I’m fucked, Scott didn’t lose enough blood this time to use the hallucination cover up. He looks into my eyes intensely and I want nothing more than to avert my eyes, but I don’t, instead I search his eyes too, for nothing in particular. 

“Your eyes are red Mitchy, what’s going on?” 

“I think you’re crazy, they aren’t red,” I said finally looking away and into the mirror that's just to my left. He’s right, they are completely dark red, but I can’t admit that to him. “I don’t see red at all Scotty, these are just my eyes, I think you’re getting a little too obsessed with your Volturi and Vampires,” I laugh it off and look away from the mirror. He looks confused, probably because the red is now starting to clear, I can feel it. 

“Wow, I guess you’re right. That’s weird,” He shakes his head forgetting about red. I smell something else now, a smell that I don’t like. 

“SHIT THE EGGS,” And I run into the kitchen, turning off the stove and staring down at the now charcoal colored eggs in the pan. “Fuck,” these were the last two eggs. Well we still have the toast and avocado at least. Scott comes up behind me, mimicking my thoughts. 

“Hey, we still have the toast and avocado, it was nice of you to try and make my favorite though,” he says as he laughs, grabbing a plate with the pre-set toast and avocado on it. We both sit at the table eating in silence. 

I think my love for Scott is starting to spiral out of control.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

(Scott’s POV)

Literally nothing is adding up anymore. I know Mitch is really queasy around blood but why four weeks ago did he stay and be completely fine? Why did he run to the bathroom after and have my own blood on his face? But today, that was just the weirdest occurrence.

I was in the bathroom maintaining my beard, trimming and shaving. I had nicked myself with the razor I was using which isn’t all that unusual. What was unusual was the fact that Mitch was standing outside the door with a band-aid in hand, when I opened the bathroom door to go get one. 

“How did you know I cut myself?” I asked him. Realization began to dawn on him, and he began to look a little worried, his facial movements extremely subtle. 

“Oh um I heard you Queen, you kinda squealed a bit,” He said, I didn’t make any noises though, the cut didn’t even hurt. I looked at his eyes. What the hell? His eyes were red. Like blood red. I asked him to come into the bathroom for a closer look, but he rejected the eye color. But I know what I saw. 

We ate breakfast together and then he decided to head out with some friends, told me he wouldn’t be back until late tonight. 

… 

I’m settling down in bed and internet surfing, waiting for Mitch to come home as the drunken mess I know he will be. My Twitter is once again blowing up from fans tweets and I like and reply to a few before I heard the door open and someone stumble in the doorway. I put my computer to the side knowing the routine will happen once again. He’ll stumble into my room and plop right on top of me like I’m the bed. He’s lucky he’s so small. I open my arms waiting for him and then I hear my door open, and in a second I have the smaller man lying on my chest. 

“Scottyyyyyy,” he wines, starting to wrap his arms around my neck. 

“Yes Mitchy,” I reply. I already know what he’s going to say. 

“I’m hungryyyyyy Scottyyyyyy,” Yup. 

“Go eat something then.” 

“I think I’ll just eat you,” he says this and usually kisses my neck. I didn’t expect him to actually bite me. Pain coursed through my neck and I knew I was bleeding but it didn’t run down my neck, it was going right into Mitch’s mouth. 

“Hey, hey Mitch, that fucking hurts stop biting,” He let go and was already starting to fall asleep on top of me. No way we was going to remember this in the morning. I picked him up and carried him to his room. I set him down and pulled the covers over him. He opened his eyes to look at me, and I was once again greeted by red irises. They looked different this time. They looked scary, like they wanted more of something, but he just whispered a ‘thanks’ shutting his eyes letting sleep take him. 

I left his room shutting off the light and closing the door as I went. I went into the bathroom to check out the bleeding bite he left me. I expected to see human teeth marks with a bleeding scrape. What was there instead were two holes in my neck, right next to the slightly smaller ones I don’t remember how I got when I was little. How could Mitch’s teeth makes these kind of marks? The holes in my neck were tingling and suddenly they were no longer holes. They had scabbed over rather quickly, and by that I mean in three seconds, so something isn’t right. I sat in bed for a long time waiting for sleep to finally take me, and when it did it was 1AM.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up before Scott did at around 6AM. I had a slight hangover but nothing too crazy. I sauntered into the bathroom and noticed something off, why were my eyes red already? I haven’t been around Scott in like six hours. I went into my room and dug through my bedside drawer and pulled out contacts that I kept for emergencies like this. I stuck them in and my eyes were their regular color, though I’m still not sure why they are like this. 

I’ve been falling for Scott more everyday. Ever since he hurt himself it’s been this way. I don’t know why I’m starting to fall for him more and more everyday, I mean he hasn’t done anything significant for me or to me. Well, Scott is an amazing person in general so maybe that’s it. I’ve been finding myself wanting to kiss him and touch him more than usual, but I know I can’t do that. It would get way too out of hand and I would bite him and not be able to stop. That’s why Scott is the one thing that I can’t have, and it’s killing me. 

My mom is a vampire, and my dad isn’t. It took awhile for that adjustment to happen I’ve been told, but she’s told me if they are open to it and you drink enough times you become used to it. Though I don’t think I could ever get used to Scott. He’s too amazing, he’s too much of my world. 

I made breakfast and Scott had come out of his room finally to sit and eat with me. He was eyeing me suspiciously throughout breakfast, but continued conversation like normal so I didn’t think much of it. After breakfast we had both put our dishes in the dishwasher and sat on the couch together watching a comedy movie. A funny part came on and we both laughed, but when I looked at him my blood ran cold. 

“Scott…” I asked him. Please don’t let it be what I think it is. 

“Hmm?” 

“What happened to your neck? I don’t remember that being there yesterday,” The perfectly circular scabs on his neck were just a little bit bigger than the ones I made on him when we were little. 

“It’s because they weren’t there yesterday. Someone got a little too drunk last night, and bit me,” My blood ran even colder and I began to shake. I messed up, and I messed up bad. “Odd bite marks you have there Mitchy,” he added, his voice curious and suspicious at the same time. I felt like I was going to puke, I broke out into a cold sweat, I could feel my face going pale. I got up and ran to the back of the house not comprehending what Scott was saying to me. I slammed my bedroom door and instantly called my mom. The phone rang once...twice..then she picked up. 

“Hel-” 

“MOM! Mom, please help me. I fucked up, and I fucked up bad,” my voice was shaking, and I was on the verge of tears. That’s why my eyes were red this morning, I directly drank from Scott. 

“It’s ok honey, tell me what happened,” Her voice calm and collected, like she always has been. 

“Mom, I bit Scott last night,” the line was silent. 

“You what?” She asked. 

“I bit him, and my eyes are red and I don’t know what to do,” the tears were spilling over now. 

“Ok put the contacts in ok? Get out of the house for tonight ok? You won’t be able to control yourself later today the longer you spend time with him, but you should be ok to go back tomorrow.” 

“But where do I go?” 

“A hotel. Don’t be with anyone, and don’t tell anyone where you’re going.” 

“Ok. Thanks Queen. I’ll call you later,” I hung up the phone after we exchanged ‘I love you’s’ and started packing an overnight bag. Scott finally came in my room to see what I was doing, why I ran off, why biting him was such a big deal. 

“Where are you going?” Was the first thing he asked me. 

“Out,” I replied, “I’ll be back tomorrow morning.” 

“Look Mitch, you just got a little too drunk last night and bit me. It’s fine I don’t even think it will scar,” It will. Vampire bites always scar, and now he can add one more to his collection. 

“It’s not just that. I fucked up, and I need to go somewhere tonight. Don’t worry, everything will be ok,” I smiled and walked past him, leaving the house and driving my car to the farthest hotel from my house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
(Scott’s POV)

The second Mitch left I got online and started doing some research. I know it’s a long shot but what if vampires are real, and what if Mitch is one of them? The first thing I typed into google was ‘real life vampires’ and this search didn’t give me much, but after going through six google pages I found a scientific article about vampires and decided to click on it. 

The article mentioned tests on people thought to be vampires, they could live off human food, but blood was a necessity. They also found more severe characteristics found when a vampire fell in love with a human, though it didn’t mention what they were. I dove deeper and typed in ‘real vampire bite marks’ and clicked on google images. Most of them were obviously fake, but I came across two or three that looked eerily close to mine. I clicked on the images and it took me to the web pages where the picture was originally posted. 

This article talked about a girl who was bitten by her boyfriend, and shortly after he revealed to her that he’s a vampire. She had noticed blood red eyes, addiction to blood, antsy, sometimes he was aggressive, retractable canine teeth. Mitch is only rarely aggressive, and when he is he leaves the house and comes back good as new. When he goes out is he hunting people? I typed in all of these symptoms individually and what I found was very interesting. Vampires only act this way towards a human they are in love with. Is Mitch in love with me? Based on my hours of research I think it's safe to say that a vampire is in love with me. I touched the two sets of bite marks on my neck. 

I need to find him, but how? He didn’t tell me where he was going. I thought for a minute and then it hit me. I opened the find friends app on my phone and his dot was gray but it still showed me where he was. He’s at a hotel all the way in West Hollywood. Ugh. 

I get in my car and started to drive there, the music turned down low. How has he not told me the most important part of his life? I couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed by this. This is literally who he is as a person. It takes me an hour to get to the hotel due to horrible LA traffic, and I walk inside. I walk up to the nice looking receptionist. 

“Hi what can I do for you tonight?” She asks. 

“Hi, I’m going to be sharing a room with Mitch Grassi tonight, can you please give me a room number?” She types the name into her computer and gives me a number. 

“Room 423, please enjoy your stay,” I thank her and walk toward the elevator. I find the room and my heart is pounding. I knock three times and there is no answer. I try to talk to him. 

“Mitchy? It’s Scott, can you let me in?” I hear a muffled groan on the other side of the door. 

“Scott, you’re the one person I can’t let in,” it sounds like it pains him to say that just as much as it pains me to hear.

“Please Mitch, I need to talk to you,” I try and open the door to no avail. 

“No,” was the only answer I got. I’ll have to get a key then. 

“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow then,” I turn away from the door to go down to the front desk. I tell her Mitch isn’t in the room to let me in so I need a key. She gives me one and I return to the room. I know this might be a bad idea but this needs to be done. I slide the key card and I open the door, Mitch is there in a second trying to push it closed, not wanting me to come in. I wedge my body into the door, making it impossible to close, and Mitch fell to the floor. His shirt was unbuttoned, his hair was damp and askew, he was sweating and breathing heavy. He kept his eyes and mouth shut tight, obviously not wanting me to see what has become of him. This is going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I made it to the hotel and checked into my room. I was a mess, it was hot, and I was sweating, my contacts dissolved to reveal my red eyes, and my teeth were making a debut on their own. I instantly called my mom. 

“Honey? Are you at your hotel?” 

“Yeah, but something isn’t right,” I tell her as I unbutton my shirt to relieve some of the heat. 

“You’re going into heat Mitch. That’s why I told you to get out of the house, you won’t be able to resist Scott and if you bite him you could kill him,” well that’s great news, I could kill the love of my life tonight. There is a slight pause. 

“Why haven’t you told him?” I was taken aback by the question. I don’t actually have an answer. 

“I don’t know,” I reply truthfully. 

“Ok honey, take a shower to cool yourself off okay? And right to bed tonight,” I obliged to her demand and hung up the phone. I couldn’t move from the floor I was now sitting on, my shirt was open and the AC was going. I was starting to fade fast. 

… 

I woke up from a sleep I didn’t know took me to someone knocking on my door. I didn’t answer it not wanting to face anyone right now. The knocking was soon followed by a voice. 

“Mitchy? It’s Scott, can you let me in?” I groaned. How in the world did he find me here? I looked at my phone and saw a notification that he had tracked my phone, about an hour ago. Shit. 

“Scott, you’re the one person I can’t let in,” it hurt me to say that, but I’m sure it hurt him to hear.

“Please Mitch, I need to talk to you,” I hear him jiggle the door handle, good thing the front desk didn’t give him a key. 

“No,” was all I could manage to say to him right now. I couldn’t hurt him, I couldn’t let him near me. 

“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow then,” I could hear his feet shuffling on the carpet as he was leaving. Thank god, I couldn’t afford to see him right now. 

A few minutes pass and I hear the door click. This motherfucker did not go downstairs and get a fucking key. I ran to the door and tried to push it closed but Scott is much stronger than me, especially in the state I’m in right now. He wedges his body through the crack in the door making it impossible to close and I fall to the floor. I shut my eyes and mouth tight so he can’t see the red or the teeth. I could still keep everything a secret, I still have that chance. He closes the door and crouches down in front of me. His scent is already intoxicating and it's not even his blood, just him. My body is starting to react to Scott’s presence, and I know it shouldn’t be. Fuck he needs to leave. 

He caresses my cheek, and I have to let out a breath. I’m panting now, my teeth on full display to Scott. It’s too late to go back now, I’ll have to tell him everything. My eyes are still closed because of embarrassment at this point. The pad of his thumb is going across my cheekbone, trying to comfort me. 

“Mitch, look at me,” I shake my head no, “please? I need to be sure.” Sure? Sure of what? I open my eyes and look at him, I know my eyes are as red as strawberries, but he asked me to look. He has no look of shock, or fear on his face at all, just this look of ‘I knew it’. 

“You need to leave. I could kill you tonight, and I won’t know it,” he doesn’t leave, he actually makes himself more comfortable. 

“Mitch, are you a vampire?” I froze on the spot. My breathing, blinking, bloodflow, everything stopped after he said those words. “I’ve done quite a bit of research in the last few hours, and I know what you are, and that's ok,” I couldn’t believe the words he was saying to me. How could he possibly find out? “I also know that there is a high possibility of you being like this because you’re in love with me,” I gave him a look of what I knew was sheer terror on my face. This motherfucker is smiling at my pain, and horror, who the hell does he think he is? 

“Scott, go. I can’t hold myself back that long,” I tried pushing him away, but he wouldn’t budge, I was too weak. 

“No, I can’t do that. I looks like you need me for a couple of different reasons. Here,” He points to his neck where the other sets are, “and here,” and he cups my nether regions which was completely unexpected. I grab the hand cupping me and attempt to push it away. 

“Scott. Out. Now. You’re really pushing the limits right now,” I shoot my best glare at him, but it's not working. 

“Let me push you a little further then,” And his lips connect with mine. He’s kissing me and I’m still trying to push him away. I mean he’s right, I want him bad, but I can’t hurt him. I turn my head away, parting our lips. I can feel my vampire everything taking over, telling me to bite, but I need to suppress it until he leaves. He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him, kissing me once again, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He cuts his tongue on my sharp tooth and the taste of his sweet blood instantly fills my mouth. I shove him away harder now, and he stops. I bite my own hand to try and prevent me from biting him instead. I let go and the teeth holes are gone, healed instantly. Scott’s no longer touching any part of me. 

“Please Scott, please go. I’ll bite you, and I’ll accidentally drink every last drop of your blood, you need to go, you need to,” I’m begging him to leave at this point. If he stays here there is no telling what I will do. I don’t know how strong I’m likely to become once the full effect of his blood hits me, it’s already starting to sink in; the single drop from his tongue in my mouth is already driving me crazy. 

“Mitch I know you’d never hurt me, and I trust you, that’s why I’m here and that’s why I’m staying,” He leans in and wraps his arms around me, his neck is right there. This is pure torture, it's like running on a treadmill with a donut on a string to chase. I can smell him, that intoxicating smell, the smell that tends to send me over the edge. It’s killing me. 

He kisses the spot just below my ear and that one move sent me far gone. I couldn’t control myself anymore. I open my mouth and bite him on the neck, adding another set of scars right next to his other two. He hisses in pain, but doesn’t move to stop me. God I wish he would. I try to stop myself while I’m still myself but I can’t stop. Tears are streaming down my face as I try to stop, I’ve taken so much by now. 

“Ok, Mitch, getting dizzy, let go,” but I can’t. I can’t let go. I’ve been trying to let go since I bit him thirty seconds ago. I feel my frenzy calming down, but I still can’t stop. I’m killing him, I know it. He takes his hand and plugs my nose. It takes a second but my mind finally registers that I need to breath and I let go of Scott. He leans back to look at me and his face is so pale now. I start to bawl my eyes out, I could have killed him. 

“Scott, you have to go. You need to! I just almost made you pass out, my heat will subside for now, but it’ll come back worse in a sec-,” he’s kissing me again, though it’s calming and sweet, unlike before when it was so demanding. 

He gathers me into his arms and lifts me, carrying us to the single king bed in the middle of the room. He puts me down and covers me instantly with his own body. He’s trapped me between his arms and I can’t get out, I feel the heat spiking again, the withdrawal already setting in. 

“If there is one thing I know I can handle, it’s you,” he says, removing the rest of my shirt that was hardly on anyways. He’s starting to kiss down my torso, leaving a trail of heat on my body. I begin to pant again, and I look to the left where he carelessly decided to leave an arm. I lick it, trying to resist the urge to bite him again, but then he licks my nipple and it’s all over. I chomp down on his wrist and he winces in pain, but accepts it. He shouldn’t be accepting this, it’s what’s going to kill him tonight. He’s watching me and he looks fascinated but, after a few seconds his face goes pale again. I’m trying to let go, but his blood is like chocolate to me. He lightly taps me on the face, and I find the strength to let go. 

“Scott, get out while you still can, please,” I know I won’t be able to stop but he won’t go. 

“I just need to do a better job of distracting you,” he teases and lightly glides a finger down my torso. It makes me shiver. He gets to my pants and opens them, pulling out the treasures from inside. I hiss as the half erect member is met with the cool air of the room. He leans down and kisses the tip, making it harden even further. My pants are starting to turn into those of desire for him, not his blood, which is a great thing. He then leans down and licks up my shaft causing me to moan. He pulls the rest of my pants off and all that’s left are my briefs. 

“My turn,” he smiles and nods, leaning back to lay on the bed, letting me have my fun too. I straddle his hips and start with his shirt that is also a button up. With shaky hands I undo the buttons. I shouldn’t be encouraging this, I should be pushing him out the door, begging him to save himself from me. Instead I open his shirt and push my lips to his muscular chest. I suck but I don’t bite, leaving a kiss mark in the center of his chest. I go back up kissing his perfect neck, resisting the urge so hard to not take the sweet liquid rushing through the veins inside. I kiss the spot right under his ear and he gasps. I found a sensitive spot. I spend a minute on this spot kissing, licking, sucking, and nipping, until the spot is good and purple. It feels good to have marked him with something other than my teeth. I move my left leg so I’m straddling his right leg, I look at him and grind my right thigh into his dick, only giving him a brief second to suck in a breath of air before I kiss him. The kiss is sloppy instantly, and his tongue is roaming around my mouth haphazardly. I can taste his blood in my mouth after he probably cut himself again on my sharp fang. I pull away from the kiss instantly, not wanting the urge to bite to come back again. Though it’s a nice appetizer. I unbutton his pants, pulling out the treasures in there. I lean down to lick it, but I’m stopped by Scott’s hand. 

“Mitch, this is the one part of my body that you can’t bite. Do you have control of yourself?” He asks, I can imagine why he’s concerned. This part is already sensitive as it is. I nod, and he lets me proceed. I lick agonizingly slowly up his shaft and he groans, his hands going to tangle in my short hair. I blow on the tip and he shudders in pleasure. He’s all the way up now, and I finally engulf the whole thing. His salty, but manly taste makes me really hope I don’t go back on my word on not biting. I feel the strong urge to. I move my hands from his thighs to his hips and squeeze hard. I know I’m leaving prints, but I don’t want to stop and I don’t want to bite. I feel the buildup of the frenzy in my chest. He’s starting to groan, and that would normally egg me on, but I’m just concentrating on not biting. The urge is becoming too strong and I start to dig my nails into him. He hisses in pain and knows what I must be feeling because he’s trying to pull up by my head. 

“Mitchy, come on, come up for air,” he’s encouraging. As soon as I come up for another pump he pulls me off his hardened dick. He’s sitting up and pulls my head to his neck. I start to kiss it again lick it but he pats the back of my head. “Come on Mitchy, it's ok,” I know what he wants me to do. I don’t listen and continue kissing his neck. He leans and nips at the tender skin between my shoulder and neck. I inaudibly gasp, and he pushes my head further into his neck. I finally accept his gift and bite again, a tear rolling down my cheek. “It’s ok, baby don’t cry. I want to do this, it’s ok,” He’s rubbing my back and comforting me. After about 15 seconds I let go all on my own. I’m completely shocked, I’ve never let go of Scott on my own, even when we were little. My mom had to pry me off of him. I pull away from him and he’s beaming. “SEE MITCH! I knew you could do it! You just needed to quench the thirst a little bit. I’m so proud of you,” and he pulls me into a kiss. It’s not a heated kiss, more of an ‘I’m so proud’ ‘congrats’ kinda kiss, and it’s nice. Though after a few minutes it does get heated and he’s pulling me into his lap, his erected penis pushing into my butt cheek. Scott helps me discard my briefs and gropes my ass. He’s kissing my neck and I start to pant. 

“Please Scott, I can’t take it anymore,” he leans forward and puts my legs onto his shoulders. He lines up and slides into me, instantly prodding my prostate and I release a loud moan. At first he’s going at a slow rhythm, but then he speeds up, pounding into me. Soon I’m letting out a cry every time he thrust back in. Soon I’m almost at my limit, and Scott wraps his big hand around my throbbing member. Stroking it agonizingly slowly, causing me to cry out in pleasure again. He takes a break to adjust and doing so causes him to jam right into the sweet spot. I’m crying it feels so good and Scott is hovering over me a grunting. I see the many scars I have now left on his body. His wrist, and his neck covered in my teeth marks. I look at my own hand and see that I scared myself as well. 

He pressed his lips to mine one last time as we both reach the sweet release. 

I’m so glad he found out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Scott has been out of town for a month now. 

His mother was in an accident so he’s been helping her get back on her feet, because Rick couldn’t get anymore time off work. It’s selfish I know, but mommy has been wanting Scotty back for like three weeks. I’ve been craving him in so many ways, and he left just a few days after that special night. 

After that night had happened Scott had passed out sending me into a panic. So much so that I ordered full room service for breakfast at like 1AM. I woke him up and made him eat eggs, bacon, and french toast, I had also made him drink three glasses of orange juice before I was satisfied. His cells had regenerated fully by the time we woke up again that day at around noon. Three hours after that Scott got the call his mom was in an accident and two days later he was on a plane. God how did I miss him.

He called me last night though and told me he would be coming home today. I was excited beyond belief. He also specifically told me to not meet him at the airport because he thinks my ‘thirsty ass’ will be all over him when he gets home. And I’m sure he meant everything I thought he meant. 

I was standing in front of the door, glancing over at the clock on the stove every couple of seconds. Any second now Scott would walk through that door and I would ravage him. I keep hearing car doors and they keep not being Scott, the suspense is killing me. I hear another car door and then a few seconds later I hear keys unlocking the door. Scott walks in and before he can shut the door my arms are already around his waist. 

“Woah! You scared me Mitchy, did you miss me?” I nuzzled my face further into his chest, his scent overwhelming my senses. I can feel my eyes changing color. He is stroking my hair and I look up at him. He sees before I can even say anything. 

“Scotty,” I whine a little. 

“Yes Mitchy I understand just let me get settled first,” he tells me, adjusting the grip he has on the black suitcase by his side. He walks past me to his room, and I follow shortly behind. Scott always liked to unpack his stuff as soon as he got home to make less hassle after he woke up from the twelve hour nap he was bound to take, and usually that was great but not right now. He first unpacked his clothes throwing everything into the hamper, and then going straight to the laundry room. I was still following closely behind, the smell of the detergent lightly mixing with Scott, giving off a new scent. He put everything in and started the washing machine. He then went back to his room, and grabbed his toiletry bag, walking to the bathroom to unpack everything. I was standing in the doorway, and unconsciously shuffling my feet towards him. Soon I had my arm wrapped around his, pulling him too me. “I guess I’m done unpacking for now,” he says, turning to look at me. 

He can tell that I’ve been waiting a really long time for this. He tilts his head to the right giving me more access, and while I did want that I also wanted something else. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled both of us so our lips met. He breathed in sharply through his nose, and pulled my hips closer to him. He broke apart the kiss and yawned. He stifled a sorry and we both lost it. I was laughing so hard I was crying, and Scott was laughing as hard as he could muster. 

“Go ahead, I’m really tired so I’d like to get to bed,” he tilted his head to the side again and I didn’t reject his gift this time. I kissed the spot first and then did my best to line up the teeth directly on top of the last ones, trying to avoid new scarring. I bit, and held on for about thirty seconds before Scott slumped over into me. He was barely awake, and was as white as a ghost. 

“Shit! I’m sorry Scotty, I should have waited a couple more hours,” I said, putting my arm around his waist, and his around my neck. I aided him back to his room, and helped him prepare for bed. He sat there while I shuffled around getting his favorite sweatpants and t-shirt. When I found them he was sitting on the bed still fully clothed. I’ll have to do everything huh? I took off his shoes, and peeled off his socks. His pants came next, and while I wanted very much to leave them off I knew he wanted nothing more than to sleep. I slipped his sweatpants on him and swapped out his shirts. He mumbled his thanks and I gave him another quick kiss. I lifted the covers for him and he slid under them. I left the room then, to let him sleep in peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Scott has been home for about two weeks now and because of the lack of him I’ve been snacking on him pretty much everyday. At first he didn’t mind, but now it's starting to irritate him. 

He had just gotten out of the shower, and damn did that smell of a fresh Scott smell wonderful. I sauntered over to his bedroom and peered in, looking at Scott who had just put jeans on. His shirt still off, his back sticky from the steamy bathroom. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and nuzzled my face into his back. 

“You smell good Scotty,” I hummed into his back. I stood on my tippy toes and my teeth just barely grazed his neck when I was shoved hard onto his bed. 

“Scott? Wha-,” his eyes held pure anger. 

“Just fucking stop Mitch! Every single fucking day now you’re doing this to me!” To say I was shocked was an understatement. I had no idea he was feeling this way, or even exactly what he was feeling. 

“What are you saying?” Was all I could muster, to try and sort this out. 

“What I’m saying is that you only use me as your lunch! Have you even THOUGHT about how that would make me feel?” Lunch? No. That’s not right, he’s the love of my life why would he think that? 

“Scotty I love yo_,” he cuts me off. 

“NO! You don’t love me! You love my blood! The only time you ever tell me you love me is when you’re done feasting on me!” 

“That’s not true Scott!” I was pleading more than I was yelling. 

“Yeah it is! And you fucking know it! You just can’t resist the taste of it that’s the ONLY fucking reason you keep me around! I’m done with this, bloodsucker,” that nickname hurt more than I thought it would, his words dripping with venom. I’ve never been called that before, but I didn’t think it would hurt so much. My heart was literally aching. The moment he said it though his face was painted with regret. Tears were slowly falling down my face. “Mitch, I’m sorr_” it was my turn to cut him off. 

“NO, no, don’t apologize. I’m sorry that I’m just a bloodsucking demon trying to kill you. I won’t do it anymore, I’m sorry Scott,” I got up from the bed I was pushed on, and left his room entering my own dark abyss, not bothering to open a curtain even though it was noon. 

You’ve really put me in a corner here Scott.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

It’s been three months since Mitch and I had our fight. Though we still talk and hang out all of the time he hasn’t touched me in any sort of way that wasn’t platonic, which included the whole ‘feeding’ thing. I really shouldn’t have called him that, it was extremely uncalled for and the meanest insult I have ever thrown at him. I just didn’t feel appreciated, or loved, but maybe I was. Maybe he thinks I broke up with him, when that wasn’t what I was doing. 

We were walking through the grocery store, stocking up on food, when I looked over at Mitch and noticed his complexion wasn’t good. He was also walking slower and not very expressive. He was pushing the cart, and was using it as more of a rest than he was actually pushing it and shopping. 

“Mitch? Are you ok?” I asked him. He didn’t answer and I had to ask him again. He looked like he shook himself back into reality and put a big fake smile across his lips. 

“Yeah I’m great, never bett_” he cut himself off by hitting the floor. He sent the cart flying in front of him, crashing into the watermelon bin. His eyes were closed and he was paler than he was two minutes ago. 

“Mitch? Come on Mitchy, answer me,” he was completely unresponsive, and he was shaky, pale, a little cold. People had started to gather, and he just wasn’t paying attention to anything. He was still breathing though which was a great sign. I scooped him up in my arms, bailing our cart, and walked out of the store to the car. I put him in the front seat and sped home. He was still unresponsive even during the long drive home. I did the only thing I thought to do which was call his mom. 

“Hello?” It was Mike who answered. 

“Mitch passed out, and I have no idea why, I didn’t want to bring him to the hospital,” I said, not reciprocating the greeting. I heard him call for his wife, and soon the phone was passed over. 

“What’s going on Scott?” 

“We were grocery shopping and he passed out, and he’s still not with me,” I said pushing my seat all the way back, and somehow getting him out of his seat and into my lap. He was sitting the same way as me, I was staring at the tattoo on the back of his neck. 

“When was the last time he ate?”

“This morning, he had breakfast with me,” as soon as I said it I realized that’s not what she meant. 

“Ok let me rephrase that. When was the last time he drank?” 

“The last time he drank from ME was three month ago,” I said, and she gasped. 

“Scott Richard Hoying. Tell me again how long it’s been,” she had the venomous mom voice and I was scared to answer. 

“...Three months ago,” 

“So you’re telling me you’re starving my boy, and he’s passed out from malnourishment?” She says threateningly. It was in this moment that I regretted calling Nel, but I also knew she was the best person for me to call. 

“Nel, I didn’t mean too, he’s been eating, and there are thousands of people in LA for him to_” she cut me off. 

“YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULD CHEAT ON YOU SCOTT?” Ok now I was confused. 

“Cheat on me?” 

“You really want him sucking on someone else’s neck and not yours? Come on Scott! I know you’re smarter than this,” now I was being lectured and I feel it wasn’t even about Mitch anymore.

“Ok can we talk about how much I fucked up later, and right now tell me how to get him awake?” 

“Make him drink,” she said bluntly. 

“His teeth aren’t out how am I supposed to_” she sighed.

“Ok, you’re still learning, I’m sorry. You see the tattoo on the back of his neck?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Push on it. Hard. That's a really soft spot for vampires and our teeth come out as a defense mechanism,” I start pushing and nothing is happening. I’m already leaving imprints on his neck from doing this. 

“I’m going to bruise him,” I say, letting go momentarily. 

“GOOD! Maybe that will keep you both from being so dimwitted next time,” I could hear Mike on the other line trying to calm his wife down. I rest the phone between my shoulder and my ear, using two hands now to push. It still doesn’t work. I try my elbow now, pushing as hard as I can. Nel’s definition of sensitive and my definition of sensitive are two different definitions obviously. Suddenly he hisses like a cat at nothing, but probably the pain. I look and sure enough his teeth are out, ready to be used. 

“I got them Nel, I’ll call you back later,” 

“Don’t worry about it, just don’t let him go longer than a month EVER again. We are supposed to feed every two weeks, and the fact he went three months is amazing, he should be dead. Scott, he really does love you. That drunken night when he bit you he was in hysterics, scared that he hurt you. Mitch doesn’t only see you as food, and since your relationship is still pretty new he hasn’t quenched his thirst for your blood, it’ll slow down I promise, and then he won’t do it until he absolutely needs too. Seriously Scott, trust me,” I really listened to what she was saying. 

“I’m sorry Nel.” 

“It’s not me you should be apologizing too. I love you honey,” and then I heard the dial tone, signifying that she hung up. I put my cell phone into the cup holder and somehow maneuvered Mitch so he was facing me. His ankles were crossed behind my back, his legs locking around my waist. He was still pretty limp so it looked ridiculous, but he would be awake soon enough. 

I tilted my head to the right and guiding his mouth to my neck. I knew he could still smell me, but wasn’t going to bite. I angled his mouth myself and pushed his teeth into my neck. It stung a little, but that was to be expected. It only took ten seconds and then he was sucking the life out of me. And in ten more seconds I would mean that literally as well. Since he held out for three months I held out longer than I usually do, and then my vision was starting to go black. 

“Ok Mitchy, I’m going to pass out, come up,” my voice snapped him back to reality. He let go instantly and retracted his teeth. He looked at me with those sexy red eyes. I smiled and he looked horrified. 

“Oh my fucking god, I did it again. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he was scrambling to get off me, but I held him in place. I wrapped my arms around his torso, trapping his arms against my chest. 

“No Mitchy, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that I was starving you to death. I just got off the phone with your mom, and she already bitched me out, but you’re more than welcome to bitch me out too,” he was crying against my chest, I hadn’t realized that he wasn’t touching me for those three months because he was holding back so much, trying to make me happy. He kept gasping like he wanted to say something, but he wouldn’t. Though I already knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn’t because of what I said three months ago. 

“I love you too Mitch,” he wiggled his arms free and wrapped them tightly around my neck, squeezing me half to death; but it felt good to be this close to him after so long. He was sobbing into my neck and I was rubbing his back trying to soothe his worries. He pulls aways and kisses me, hard, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and he wanted me to know. I kissed him back, and I just let him release everything that he needed too. He then latched onto my earlobe and started nibbling on it. While it felt good we had to stop, we both needed rest. 

“Mitchy, not now. We’ve both had a very tiring day. You passed out, and I gave away a lot more than I normally do. Let's go to bed for now,” he nodded and he buried his head into my neck. Is he really going to make me carry his ass in? I guess he is. I walked us both into the house and put us both on the bed. 

The cuddling we did that night let me know that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @1_Pentaholic


End file.
